Cinderella 'NYC style'
by FruitTuity64
Summary: A friends version of Cinderella.rnRachel as cinderella, Phoebe is godmother, Ross as the prince, Monica is one of the step sisters, and Joey and Chandler are Ross' mates.
1. Coffee server

**A/N: Hello people who are reading this. This is my first story so I would appreciate it if you could review me. Please be honest if you don't like it can you please suggest ways that I could make it better.**

**I do not own any of the characters except for Molly**

**This story is a 'Cinderella' version of friends. (Molly is Monica's twin sister and Ross is not related to Monica). Rachel is a poor waitress at Central Perk, like she jouster be! **

**And Rachel is Monica and Molly's step sister.**

Have you ever had the feeling where you think someone is walking all over you, you know when they tell you what to do and you have no choice but to follow them. This is how Rachel had been feeling for the past couple of years. Her father had died when she was little so she had to live with her wicked step mother and her evil step sisters, Monica and Molly. Without an education Rachel had to work at a coffe shop called Central Perk, where she served people. Rachel only got nights off on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

Luckily it was a Friday afternoon, she only had a fw more hours before her shift was over and she would be free to go out clubbing. Later Judy her step mother came pounding through the doors.

"Excuse me miss but why didn't you remind me to pick up my laundry. After two hours of waiting they charge you double!"

Rachel knew not to mess with her when she was in this kind of mood.

"Im sorry I guess I forgot,".And then muttered a bitch under her breath. Oops wrong thing to say. In the end she had to stay home and babysit Judy's cat, Miffys.

Well so much for my night of fun, Rachel thought as she plunged herself on a sat after Judy had left. But at that moment her best customer Phoebe took a seat next to her.

Phoebe was an extraordinary woman. She had long dirty blonde hair that flowed down to her waist and was always smiling.

"Don't worry honey", she whispered.

"Im going sort this mess out".


	2. Strike Midnight

**A/N: okay I know that was a rubbish start but it will turn out quite good. And remember PLEASE review!**

They both went to Bloomindales to pick out a real glam outfit to go clubbing in. First they visited this clothes shop for a dress. There was a wide selection, Rachel tried on a green outfit but Phoebe thought it was horrible. And then they spotted it, a short strapless pink dress. Finally they bought a few accessories and Rachel was on her way.

"Remember this is a rented dress, and you need to be back at the store by midnight or they will charge you, and Judy will definitely find out," Phoebe told her.

And with that they headed to the club. Phoebe headed off and Rachel entered. Suddenly she saw him, Ross Gellar! He was a famous actor who everyone was after. Oh crap, she thought as she spotted her bitchy step sisters, Molly and Monica. She could see them trying to flirt with Ross but strangely enough he came over to her with his friends Chandler and Joey.

She talked with him for ages and they really connected but then she knew it was coming, the clock stroked twelve.

"Oh no I'm so sorry but I have to go"

But Ross didn't understand

"Please stay"

But Rachel couldn't stay, she ran out, but without realising she dropped her purse.

"Wait up" Ross called as he noticed she dropped it.

But it was too late Rachel had left.

**A/N: Any way there is probably going to be about two or three more chapters to follow.**


	3. Happily Ever After!

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

She made it back in time to the store, and when she arrived at the house Judy, Molly and Monica were still not back. Oh god, I left my purse at the club, what shall I do, she thought. But the next day her thoughts were answered.

Monica switched on the television and on Entertainment Live; they saw Ross Gellar looking for a girl.

"Oh my god, do you know what this means?" Monica inquired

"What" said Rachel

"I could pretend to be this girl and we could so start dating!"

"Fat chance of that ever happening!" Molly announced as she appeared through the door.

Rachel left the two sisters to stay and fight, for she had to get in touch with him. On the t.v it said if you knew the girl you must call 6445 85321. So she picked up the phone and dialled the number.

Hours later Ross came, swept her away and lived Happily Ever….

Oh you know the rest!

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so crap but this was my first, however if you do like my writing, next Ill be either writing a story about Friends. Or one about the book The Outsiders! I promise the next story I do will be tons better than this one**


End file.
